Such dividing devices are used especially for separating one cabin section from another cabin section, for example, for separating a tourist class section from a first-class section or a business section. It is desirable that such dividers can be placed freely substantially anywhere along the length of the aircraft cabin. Such free movability of the divider is desirable, because the cabin space may thus more easily be adapted to the available number of passengers in one or the other class. Conventionally, adapters are provided which cooperate with channels extending, for example, below the on-board luggage compartments. Such channels are undesirable because they add to the costs of the cabin structure, and because they require an overhead installation of the divider. For this purpose, mounting adapters must be lifted into these channels and a lifting and pushing motion must be made by the flight attendant which requires a certain strength. Additionally, a certain snap-in mechanism must be provided for preventing that the divider slips out of the overhead mounting channel.
As mentioned, the strength required for the overhead mounting is not desirable, since not all flight attendants have the necessary strength, especially since the weight of the divider must be lifted and the insertion into the channel also requires additional strength. Such work is especially undesirable for flight attendants who are not tall enough. Further, if the insertion and locking is not perfectly accomplished, there is the danger that the divider may slip out of its moorings, which is also undesirable, since it may even injure passengers.
Another disadvantage of conventional overhead mountings for cabin dividers is the fact that it is quite difficult to visually check whether the locking into the channel is proper. The conventional mounting adapter requires to, be moved back and forth relative to the mounting channel before a proper position is achieved. Thus, the divider scrapes along the downwardly facing surface of the overhead luggage compartments in the cabin, thereby causing undesirable scratch marks, especially as time passes after repeated insertions.